Whispers of the Sky
by Hawkflight7
Summary: It's 5E 76 in Tamriel and Akane Tsunemori wakes up in Cyrodil with no idea where she is. The only thing she knows is this world looks nothing like hers, is filled with creatures that shouldn't exist, and that someone brought her here. With her mind set on finding out the purpose she is forced to embark into this mess of a world.


**Whispers of the Sky - 1**

**Summary: It's 5E 76 in Tamriel and Akane Tsunemori wakes up in Cyrodil with no idea where she is. The only thing she knows is this world looks nothing like hers, is filled with creatures that shouldn't exist, and that someone brought her here. With her mind set on finding out the purpose she is forced to embark into this mess of a world.**

**CrossOver: Psycho-Pass and Elder Scrolls**

**Hi there! The time period 'fifth era, year seventy six' I'm sure let's most of you know that most of the characters in this fic will be original. Aside from those in Psycho-Pass and certain ones from Elder Scrolls. A few sidenotes: the original storyline of P-P has been skewed, if there's a refrence from the show or game that you don't know it'll be explained within the fic, the College of Whispers ranking system is made up, this will have cussing and other m-rated material, and any insanity is purely Sheogorath's fault, thank you. Now, who wants to jump into the mist? Raise your hand!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Psycho-Pass or Elder Scrolls characters, lore, etc.**

She was breathing heavily as she ran, clutching the Dominator to her chest so the large gun didn't hit the walls of the alley. Her unit had been sent downtown to find another latent criminal and they had found him rather easily. Catching him though was an entirely differrent matter. Akane sighed as her feet hit the ground quickly when she saw the darker shadow along the already black walls again. Why couldn't they just go get therapy like the security drone said to do after a street scanner does a hue check and finds theirs to be cloudy? This resortion to violence was completely unnecessary. How these people got so stressed was one thing she did not understand, but then again she had never had a problem with her own hue.

Never the less he had so far only ran away which meant she hopefully could just knock him out with the Paralyzer Mode of the Dominator unless he got worse before she found him, which meant turning him into a bloody pile of goo and bits of flesh. She didn't like to but if his crime coefficent went over the required number to be paralyzed she would have to follow orders. Right now though she really just wished she knew where the other members of her unit were in this maze and all the city buldings that might have well been skyscrapers hadn't been built so close together. Granted this was a lot easier for her to squeeze through being the smallest she could just imagine the trouble Mazaoka was having. Then again he might be the one watching the street. She wouldn't know since Yayoi and Kogami were under her command for this mission.

Luckily she was doing a very sucky job of looking over them right now, after ordering them to split up when the alley had come to a fork between the buildings she had lost them and hadn't even been contacted by either. But, seeing as she kept seeing shadows of another human being it would seem she had drawn the short stick.

When the rain started to come down in a gentle pitter patter she huffed and kept up her pace forcing the thought of slipping from her mind. Even with the added noise she could still hear the slapping of feet getting louder. Turning around another corner and raising the Dominator in one single motion the muzzle was pointed directly at her target. A computerized voice filled the air, _"Crime Coefficient is over 190. He's a target for enforcement action."_ Her eyes glowed blue as she saw the information infront of her provided by the still speaking gun. _"The safety will be released." _She squeezed and a shot rang out hitting him square in the back, yet he wasn't going down.

A forest green hue turned muddy brown, the criminal's coefficient rising rapidly as he turned to look at her rather than the metal wall infront of him. He had to be on stimulants for the Paralyzer not to be working. Her heart fluttered in her chest for a moment, panic sweeping through her. She held the gun steady, finger locking tightly over the trigger as the gun informed her that another analysis was being done of the target. One that was ultimately decided when he drew a knife while staring at the young Inspector, huffing as his breath was regained.

_"Target's Threat Judgement has been updated." _He was running at her now, a flash of something reflecting off his chest distracted her for a second and she took an unintentional step backwards. The Dominator was transforming in her hands, plates of metal moving to form the next stage of the device. It was a necklace of some sort, twin moons hanging from the material, her gaze was stuck on it. _"Enforcement mode is Lethal Eliminator." _She pulled the trigger again, watching as blue light flared forth from the gun to come in contact with the shining circles of metal breaking cleanly through into the flesh beyond. The chest expanded out, the rest of the body soon following. The skin was stretched until it teared apart letting the internal organs and bone be seen seconds before he burst like a bubble. Blood flew every which way as well as the shining light that was emitted upon the necklace being shattered.

The air trembled and burst forth with that light sending shockwaves out into the surrounding buildings, the force knocking Akane clear off her feat and into the alley wall. Her head lolled to the side as her vision went dark the buildings infront of her blurring together as chunks of stone fell the black forms looking more gray and blurred by the second. For a moment she thought a hellicopter was shining light down into the space when it suddenly got unbearably bright and then she blacked out from the resounding ache in her head.

Her fingers twitched as a breeze blew over her, grass bending to tickle at her open palm. Eyelids flickered open at the unfamiliar sensation and she stared at the expanse of green that ran along a hill to the edge of what appeared to be a decent sized river. A cobblestone path lay between the shore and grass stretched out infront of her. In the distance she could see the other shore. A thick heavy mist was in the air, twisting like snakes through the few trees she saw.

Akane slowly pushed herself up from the wet grass, dew slipping from the stalks down to the dirt. She was staring in awe at the flowing water her eyes only widened when a deer clopped toward it leaning down to drink from it. The ears flicked up a second later and it glanced behind it before breaking out in a run in the opposite direction. She blinked and turned her head at the sound of hooves hitting stone. Seeing a person in plates of metal ontop the back of a horse her mind snapped together not focusing on the pretty view anymore.

This had to be some weird dream. She had never seen something so peculiar. A man in some metal clothing, armor like from what some called the 'dark ages'. Drawing in a slow breath, staring at the person she was trying to figure out what this was suppose to mean. Had she hit her head so hard for her mind to come up with a place like this?

The person ontop the horse glanced toward her at hearing a small noise, he pulled up on the reins and the horse let loose a neigh, throwing it's head back for a moment before settling back down and stopping in it's tracks head turning to follow its owner's gaze. "Are you okay ma'am?" The man spoke in a gruff voice as if he had swallowed dirt.

Akane blinked at him in response. Well, atleast she knew he was friendly if he was asking that. "I think so..."

When his gaze dropped over her to scan her she bit into her lip. The hairs on the back of her neck rose wondering why he was giving her a once-over look. "You don't look okay. I can take you to the nearest city where a healer would be."

"A healer?" she questioned, couldn't he have just said nurse or doctor? Wait, why didn't he think she was okay? Glancing down at herself she let go of the lip caught between her teeth to practically gawk at the gashes in her arms and legs as if someone had thrown rocks at her, though thankfully none of it looked very deep. She raised her hand up to touch at her face and found a line of dried blood where she must have gotten cut as well.

The man gave her an odd look from atop the black horse. "A mage skilled in restoration. Did you hit your head?"

"Umm," she took a moment to think that question over. What was the last thing she remembered? Oh right, a bright light, blinding pain in the back of her skull, and that criminal exploding. That criminal with the strange metalic twin moon necklace. "yes, actually. Where's the nearest city?"

"Leyawiin, it's just down this road following the Lower Niben. Just a few minutes walk, not to far from here. I'll escort you. There's a lot of bandits on the road these days. One may test their luck even with the city in such close proximity." Bandits?

Like robbers and highway men, she told herself. Theives from fantasy novel writers of the past. She frowned and slowly pushed herself up from the ground to stand. She wavered for a second on her legs and planted the two firmly apart just so she didn't fall. Then her mind went back to the places he had spoke of. "Leyawiin? The Lower Niben?" She had never read of such places in old fantasy books before. Granted, she didn't actually read many of that genre. Her mind was a very odd place to be apparently.

The man had swung down from the horse at some point while she had gotten up and was walking toward her. "You really have hit your head. The Lower Niben flows into the Niben Bay which in turn runs into the Upper Niben that empties into Lake Rumare surrounding the Imperial City. It's called the Niben River. The water flows in from Topal Bay, a part of the sea."

She just blinked at him again. Okay, that was a little too detailed for her mind to come up with. "Oh." She said as if she should have known that. With him being more upclose she could see that his eyes were a murky brown, skin tanned most likely from riding out in the sun.

The man obviously chose to act oblivious to that sound. Clearly not believing her tone of voice and held out a hand to her, "You don't look like you could walk very well by yourself and I said I was going to escort you," She glanced behind him at the horse that was scraping a hoof against the ground currently. "Don't mind Glory Lily, she's just impatient." he said upon noticing her look at the towering muscled animal that snorted in response to his words. Glory Lily? What type of name was that for a horse? Had to be named after some historical thing. "Agh," the man slapped his hand back onto his helmet and Akane wondered for a moment if such an action would hurt. "I'm sorry, my name is Caius Julebo." There was a small moment of silence and then, "Imperial."

Her eyebrow furrowed at that. "Caius Julebo Imperial?" What an odd last name.

"No. Just Caius Julebo. Imperial is a race here. I figured since you had hit your head so hard you wouldn't recognize all the different sort of people and their heritage right away. It's best not to guess where someone is from here. You look like a Breton though, they're from High Rock."

A Breton? Okay then. If anyone asked that's what she was. "Sorry about that. I must be having amnesia." Caius smiled at that seemingly have picked up on it sooner than her. "My name's Akane Tsunemori." She dipped her head lightly to be polite not sure how to interact with this person. They hadn't bowed or anything when they introduced themselves afterall.

"Interesting name." he remarked then held out his hand again. "We should get going it'll start to get dark soon and you don't want to be caught out here unawares."

She nodded her head taking his hand, Caius started walking and made a whisteling sound. Glory Lily trotted after them down the road. Akane looked over her surrounding while they walked, stumbling once or twice on the stones sticking out at odd angles to have Caius steady her each time. It was so colorful. With the bushes and some flowers dotting the sides of the road. The river was on her left now and the forest to her right. She kept glancing toward the trees as if expecting one of these bandit people to fly out from the shadows and attack her.

He stopped suddenly and she glanced over to see a towering stone wall, huge wood doors with strips of metal containing small stains of rust from the weather. "This it? Leyawiin?" Her gaze finally came down from the tall structure to see a similarily man garbed in metal standing to the right of the door with a cloth over the metal sporting a golden horse on a green background, who was currently looking at the two of them with curiosity.

"Yes. Once you go inside just walk up to one of the guards and ask where the College of Whispers is. A healer there can mend your wounds." He had let go of her hand and she turned to see him climbing back onto his horse. "Take better care of yourself out on any other travels." He called to her before he clicked his tongue and the Glory Lily shot into a run back up the road they had come from.

"Uhh, thank you." Akane said to the retreating form before turning back around to look at the door. She walked forward glancing over at the guard at the door to see he was looking out at the surrounding wilderness. He had said to ask one inside the city anyways. Moving forward she pressed her hands against the door and found it open rather easily at the motion. She slipped through into the city.

Her mouth pretty much fell open. There was a mixture of tall stone buildings and smaller almost shabby looking structures made of wood further in near what looked like a murky pond. It made her think of a village in a bog. The roofs of the stone buildings were decorated in diffrentiating colors.

"Can I help you?" the voice to her left struck her out from her daze.

She turned to see a guard standing near the door just like the previous one though on the opposite side. "Yes." she said after a moment. "Where's the College of Whispers located?"

The guard looked to her a place behind her and pointed. "It's right there. Just go behind the chapel and through the graveyard."

Turning to see the building he pointed at her eyes widened simply because the building had to be atleast three stories tall. "Okay. Thanks." Akane walked along the back of what he had called the chapel glancing up at it. It was tall as well like most religious structures. She wondered for a moment what type of gods they prayed to before continuing on her way and being careful not to step on anyone's grave while she walked amid the stones, the words on them seemed faded but she caught little bits.

_Kaltha- 3E 407 ^ 433_

_Rose- Ga-lenus 3E 399 ^ 457_

_-lva- Uvan- 3E 403 ^ 437_

She turned her gaze away from the tombstones after awhile not entirely sure what the letter e had to do with their time of death or why it wasn't repeated. Akane pushed the small wood gate open so she was on a cobblestone path again and walked to her right to open the door. It wouldn't budge, as if it was locked or barricated from the other side. Maybe it's not the front entrance. She turned and continued walking along slabs of stone to the other door and when she went to push these ones open they moved softly inward. Stepping into the building the first thing she noticed was a tall stone staircase parallel to the door she had entered. Turning her head up she noticed it went to the third floor.

"Another one here for healing. When are they going to send another healer to the chapel?" An irritated voice spoke to her left and she turned to the odd sound. Thick, kind of raspy, with a weird animalistic sound drawing out any s spoken. Had to be some sort of accent. When her eyes fell on the speaker though she screamed and in her haste to get away tripped over a bump in the decorative rug laying across the stone floor and fell. Slitted eyes narrowed at her, black with a distinct yellow tinge. "What the hell is wrong with you?" She stayed frozen on the spot seeing the creature's mouth open when it talked to reveal pointed teeth and a long tongue lashing out between them, tasting the air like a serpent. "Nevermind. Rustel," the scaled figure cloaked in a dark purple robe with various designs on it she couldn't figure out called looking over at the furthest room to the right. "you have another traveler here. Come pick her up off the floor." With a snear in Akane's direction the serpent human thing climbed up the stairs, black-green scales where skin should be.

She watched it go up and disapear into a room on the second floor. "You must be the traveler." Turning quickly she expected to see another creature before and relaxed when she saw the person looked more like her. Besides being tall and having pointed ears. Atleast this woman's eyes weren't slitted it simply wasn't natural. "Anything specific I should know about you besides your mother telling you horror stories about the Argonians?"

"Argonian?" she questioned immedietly earning a raised brow from Rustel. "I, uh, hit my head. Was in a... building that collapsed."

"Amnesia then. Atleast you have an explanation for your stupidity." Rustel commented dryly glancing back over her shoulder into the room she had come from before turning back and approaching her. "An Argonian is basically a lizard that can stand, walk, and talk like a human. And screaming at one's appearance is not considered polite. While were on the subject of races," Rustel leaned down to grab at Akane's upper arm and pulled her to her feet before directing her towards the room. "I'm a wood elf." With a glance at Akane she added, "I noticed you staring at the ears. Besides the Argonians there is another 'beast race' called Khajiit, basically a large cat. There's four other 'elf races'. The high elves, dark elves, snow elves and sea elves. More commonly known as Altmer, Dunmer, Falmer, and Maomer. Though you'll never meet the last one since they live on their own island, Pyandonea. The one for wood elf is Bosmer."

Akane bit at her lip nervously while listening. No way she had dreamed all this up. Way to much detail. "The mer part..." she began hesitantly, "does that stand for elf?"

The Bosmer glanced down at her, Rustel was at least two to three inches taller than her. Which meant even in this world she was considered short. "Yes. It seems you have retained some intellect. A seperate race called Orcs is exactly how they sound, burly and green with tusks. The 'human races' are the Nords, basically they're built like a werebear."

She blinked at that last bit. "They're built like a person that transforms into a bear based on the moon cycle?" She must have heard that wrong.

Rustel nodded guiding her over to a chair within the room and motioned for her to sit. "Right, though there not actually werebears basically they're just very well muscled people in general. The Imperials are another, there's no defining characstics for them. Redguards are the same, though generally darker skinned. The last one are the Bretons, they tend to have a sort of elven appearance."

"I'm Breton." she couldn't stop herself from saying.

The wood elf just gave her an amused look and nodded before pulling up a chair to sit in across from her. "Did your amnesia affect your understanding of magic?" Rustel must have noticed her confused expression and sighed. "Of course it did. I'm just going to do a basic healing spell so don't flip out." Akane nodded watching Rustel raise her hands and put them over the scars along the legs. A bright white-blue light centered from the palm and spread outward to cover the Bosmer's hands before she setted them on pale skin, the light spreading from the hands to cover the legs. Akane watched as her cuts and bruises healed over, the skin seeming to stich itself back together, the blood disapearing from the flesh, bits of rock floating out from the deeper wounds to burn into ash that collected in little piles on the floor. The light continued up making her skin glow beneath the clothing as it healed the rest of the various cuts.

The light had died down from Rustel's hands barely a minute after they had started to glow. Akane was still staring at her skin that looked as if it hadn't ever been hurt before by even a paper cut. "Thank you." she managed raising her hands to look closer at them before asking, "How did you do that?"

"Healing spell. Though it won't do anything for your amnesia. You'll have to learn everything about Tamriel again apparently." The Bosmer held up a hand when she noticed Akane going to ask another information. "Tamriel is the name of this paticular continent. Another is Akavir. The Summerset Isles is technically it's own land mass but it's a part of Tamriel anyway. There's nine provinces in Tamriel; High Rock, Summerset Isles, Morrowind, Black Marsh, Elsweyr, Hammerfell, Skyrim, Valenwood, and Cyrodiil, which you are currently in. Every race comes from one of those locations, except the Orcs that live in a region of High Rock called, Orsinium."

A loud bang sounded from a door just after the last word and Rustel turned her head to look at it. "You seem interested in magic," she turned back to Akane when no other sounds came from behind the wood. "if you want you can ask Smokeskin-Throat about joining tommorow. Right now it would be best for you to rest. Tolmara can answer any other questions you might have." With that Rustel got up and walked over to the door, opening it to have smoke come curling out and Akane scrunched her nose up at the burnt smell coming from within.

It only occured to her a second after the door shut and the wips of smoke remaining in the room dispersed further to ask who, what, and where concerning this Tolmara. Knowing where a bed was would have been nice information as well.

Sitting in this chair wasn't going to help her find one or this person though so Akane pushed herself up testing out her limbs when she stood up before walking back to the entrance room. She wandered over to the room opposite from what she considered the 'healing hall' now.

It was a dining room and her eyes caught on a light-blue skinned woman with similar pointy ears to Rustel coming out from what she suspected to be a pantry. "Excuse me," Akane said slowly her eyes glancing at what looked like a plate of pastries for a moment and her stomach growled softly. She bit her lip before continuing, "I'm looking for a bed and a Tolmara?"

"Common beds are in the next room over and I'm right here." The woman replied with a smile turning to face Akane. She could feel her red eyes scan over her. "Those are some weird clothes for an adventurer." Tolmara walked over to the plate Akane had previously eyed and grabbed one before apporaching her and extending a hand out with the pastry. "I would advise eating this and then going to bed."

She took it from her staring down at it in her hands then looking back up. "Are you some sort of wood elf as well?" Akane asked not knowing what to say about the clothing comment. Everyone here wore robes and she found that weird so it's not like she had a good comeback or something.

"No. Dark elf." For a dark elf she's rather bright Akane thought to herself. "Come on I'll show you to your room," Tolmara grabbed her forearm and led her over to the common rooms. "and I'm guessing you used to be a mage before you hit your head? I overheard the conversations. No combatant would run out into the woods with no armor. You should join the College to learn everything again."

"Umm," Akane blinked trying to catch up with all the fast speaking. "okay." She turned to look at a door the elf had pushed open to reveal a set of beds and single drawer. "Thanks."

"Great! I'll go tell Smokeskin-Throat you just lay down and sleep and maybe some memories will come back by tomorrow if you're lucky." With that last word Tolmara spun around on her heel and Akane watched the graceful movement with wide eyes as she walked off.

The Inspector walked slowly over to one of the beds and sat down before falling backwards so her head met the pillow while she stared up at the ceiling. She had come to a simple conclusion: this was a very weird place and she doubted she could remember anything from tomorrow. Considering she did remember the last thing that happened to her and didn't actually have amnesia. She rolled onto her side to close her eyes hoping it was all just a very random dream and that she would wake up in the clinical ward.


End file.
